Laundry bars containing alkyl sulfate surfactant can become brittle during the storage time between production and use. During storage, the alkyl sulfate and water appear to interact in some manner that causes brittleness by diminishing the water's plasticizing effectiveness. This in-storage brittleness development is especially acute in bars comprising coconut alkyl sulfate.
Coconut alkyl sulfate is a widely used laundry bar surfactant. Coconut alkyl sulfate is based on the renewable resource, coconut oil, and its use is legally mandated in some nations. Its use is especially important in areas where there is a plentiful supply of coconut oil.
Therefore, there is a need for coconut alkyl sulfate-containing laundry bars that do not develop undesirable brittleness during storage.